tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Painis Vagicake
Painis Vagicake is an unstable, malformed beta-style BLU Soldier abomination that is the result of unholy genetic experimentation. He has been created by using samples retrieved from Painis Cupcake, a Vagineer and Weaselcake. The concept of the Monster is attributed to YouTube user HalBuzzKill, though he first appeared in TheInvertedShadow's video. Behaviour and Personality Painis Vagicake is completely unpredictable and bipolar. He may be serene and friendly one moment, then suddenly furious and genocidal the other. It is impossible to control or befriend him, since sooner or later his personality shifts drastically, inevitably preventing any lasting relationships. While Vagicake may attack another monster just as likely as let him go away undisturbed, he always violently responds to threats. However, if the enemy manages to evade him or somehow hold his own for some time, Vagicake eventually forgets about the fight. Abilities The most terrifying aspect of Painis Vagicake's synthetic nature is the number of his supernatural abilities. He has access to all known powers of his constituent TF2 Freaks, and can use them with at least a comparable effectiveness. He moves by levitating and can teleport over short distances. He is extremely strong and durable, and capable of a temporal self-ubercharge. His instant regeneration allows him to quickly heal from severe wounds and to regrow lost limbs, which he can detach and fire at will. He can also utilise all of Weaselcake's colour-coded abilities. Additionally, Vagicake possesses several abilities that stem directly from his genetically unstable nature and are not inherited from any of his consituents. His self-ubercharge continuously produces immense amounts of energy, which might eventually overwhelm him and escape in a violent outburst of a relatively small nuclear explosion. Moreover, he can imitate all special abilities of the other TF2 Freaks exhibited in his vicinity, though only for a very limited period of time. Due to the magnitude of his power, Painis Vagicake vastly surpasses all the other individual TF2 Freaks, and in one-on-one combat he can be matched only by the Fadkiller. Faults and Weaknesses *Vagicake's instability is almost as dangerous to him as it is to the others. The excessive amount of energy he emits and the random way he utilises his multiple techniques are a significant threat to his own wellbeing. *Due to his borderline bipolar and erratic personality, Vagicake may suddenly become completely tranquil in the middle of a heated battle. This is a great opportunity to retreat, think of a plan or attack with everything you have got. *Painis Vagicake feels very uneasy in the presence of any of his constituent TF2 Freaks due to fragmented, mixed memories he has partially inherited from them. As such he is hindered from using his full potential against them. Notable Videos *A Trio of Freaks - Part 5 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 6 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 7 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 8 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 9: The Conclusion *HalBuzzkill VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt - Part 3 Category:Abominations Category:Cannibals Category:Hybrids Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Soldiers